The Night Before Christmas
by Brightfire15
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the TARDIS, not a creature was stirring, except for the Doctor. It's Christmas Eve for 9 and Rose and she's not expecting much, but she finds a greater surprise than ever. Fluff! Read and Review!


The Night Before Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

It was Christmas Eve and Rose was in her room in the TARDIS reading an old Christmas story. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day and as far as she knew, there wouldn't be any celebrations with her and the Doctor. He hadn't even taken her tiny hints of the coming date, but she hadn't been that disappointed and nor had she expected much.

He didn't do domestic, but every day brought a new adventure and new things to see. So what if she didn't get a domestic Christmas? She could still have the trip of a lifetime and with the greatest man she'd ever known. What more could she ask for?

Sighing, she turned back to her book.

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

There was no sound except for the soft hum of the TARDIS. She'd hung up her stocking out of habit, but she doubted anything would fill it this year. But even so, she had gotten the Doctor a present just because she wanted to give him something and it was Christmas. Her eyes drowsily turned to the words on the page of her book.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

Speaking of a nap, she was getting tired. Yawning, she closed the book, got changed into her pajamas and snuggled up under the covers of her bed and then fell asleep, dreaming of what might await her tomorrow on Christmas Day.  
_  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

At midnight, there was a loud crash and Rose woke up, startled. She jumped out of bed and tied the sash on her pajama robe. The lights weren't working, so she rummaged for a candle which she lit and would've left the room had the TARDIS not shut her in and held out a red and silver dress with a matching cloak from the wardrobe.

Sighing as she took the hint, she put on the dress, grabbed her candle, and went into the hall to see what was wrong. When she came to the room where she heard the Doctor's voice, she was surprised at the sight before her.__

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,

The room looked as if it was outside in a forest. The "sky" was clear and the moon was full and it was a bit chilly due to the snow on the ground. It looked like it was fit for a Christmas Festival. Pine trees were covered with snow, and Christmas lights.

There was a grand tree in the center of the room which was the tallest she'd ever seen beautifully decorate with gold, tinsel, lights, and crystal baubles of every color. There were eight reindeer harnessed to a red and gold sleigh with white velvet seats. But that wasn't the least of her surprise.

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my head, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.

The Doctor was driving the reindeer and was calling them by their names of Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Donder and Blizten and Comet. And they were actually _flying _around the room and then the sleigh landed in front of her. The Doctor stepped out of the sleigh. Gone was the usual leather attire, and in its place was a fine black suit with a tiny poinsettia buttonhole.

"Merry Christmas, Rose!" he said. "You look fantastic!"__

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His eyes—_how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

"Doctor?" she said, surprised. "Wha-what is all this?"

"It's Christmas, Rose," said the Doctor, smiling. "Didn't think I'd forgotten, did you?" 

"More like I didn't think you did Christmas," she admitted. "You didn't even catch my hints."

"Nonsense! How could I not know about the universal-famous holiday—which, is my favorite, by the way."

"You might've told me."

"And ruin the surprise? Nah. Speaking of which, how do you like it?"

"I love it," she said, smiling. "It's fantastic."

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly._

The Doctor grinned and then held out his hand. "Care to join me for a sleigh ride, Rose?"

"I'd be delighted." She took his hand, got into the sleigh and under the blanket as the Doctor took control of the harnessed reindeer and the sleigh took off. Rose did not ask how he had obtained these things or how the sleigh was flying, lest she ruin the magic of Christmas.__

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;

As the sleigh flew, the Doctor and Rose opened the gifts they had gotten for one another. Rose got a bouquet of beautiful flowers, a new chain for her TARDIS key, her TARDIS key was now jeweled and had the inscription, "My Rose," on it. The Doctor got a new leather jacket, and two of Charles Dickens's books, _A Christmas Carol _and _The Signalman, _both of which were signed by Dickens.

How Rose had obtained the books and Dickens's autograph, she would not say, but she smiled in delight at the look on the Doctor's face when he saw his gifts. The Doctor was speechless, which was a feat in itself. And his smile could not have been broader or happier if he had tried. __

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
_"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."_

They snuggled up each other and talked and laughed as ths the sleigh continued to fly and mistletoe bloomed along the ceiling, and then the Doctor pulled Rose in for a kiss that she returned. "I love you. Merry Christmas, Rose."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Doctor," said Rose.

**The End and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
